A Heated Night - Bill Cipher x Reader
by Nashi-Meku
Summary: You and Bill spend the night sleeping next to each other, but you keep him awake with your constant complaints about how hot the night is. Potential smut if demanded.
_Another drabble because I can_

 _based of something on tumblr I saw recently_

* * *

The moon shone through the open window as I shifted and flipped over on the bed for the nth time. I shrugged off the blankets, feeling the sweltering heat wrapping around my body and making my back sweat like crazy. There was no breeze, and I whined as I tried to find a spot on the bed that I haven't laid on yet. My efforts were in vain, as the rest of my side was warm from constantly moving around. Shrugging off the blankets didn't help at all, to me dismay. The heat was still in the air like an invisible layer of hell, trapping me-

"Oh my god, will you stop moving and just sleep already?" Bill grumbled from my other side, giving me a glare from over his bare shoulder. Ever since we started dating the dream demon, he had insisted that he move in with me. I didn't object much, as Bill could cook and actually make decent food, and it meant I didn't have to eat instant ramen every single night. He was also a surprisingly good cuddler, and both of us spent many nights on the couch together watching netflix. Except for recently, because it was too hot to do anything without melting.

"But it's so hoooot!" I complained as I shifted again, rolling onto my stomach. "I wish our fan wasn't broken..."

"Well it is broken, so you're just going to have to deal with it." He groaned and moved to the edge of the bed, as far away from me as he physically could.

"You're immune to the heat Bill, this isn't faaaair! Can't you fix the fan with your powers or something?" I hung my arms off the side of the bed, and was delighted to find a patch of cold bed sheet that my feverish body hasn't touched yet. Unfortunately, the spot became warm almost instantly, leaving me to roll over again and collide with Bill.

"Will you just stop and sleep already!?" He locked his sleep deprived eyes with mine, and scowled as he fought a yawn that threatened to escape him. The flop of his golden hair covered one of his eyes, but the annoyance in the one visible eye was very obvious. His sun kissed skin shimmered dully in the dark, revealing the dark lines of the summoning circle that curved across his back and onto his shoulders.

"Fix the fan, Bill." I scowled back. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I already told you, I'm not fixing anything. I'm too tired for this." Bill mumbled. You whined, rolling away to face the wall.

"But I can't stand this anymore... pleaaase?" Shifting again, I hung half of your body off the bed in an attempt to get away from the suffocating heat.

"Just take something off then!" His voice was getting increasingly more irritated, but I kept moving around anyways.

"I can't really take off anything else! You're lucky you don't need to wear a shirt." Both of us were barely wearing anything, as I had one of his thin shirts over my top (I had abandoned your sleeping shorts a while ago), and him with only a pair of pajama pants on. Bill tugged the blankets over his head with another groan.

"I could care less about your naked meatsack right now. Just shut up and let me sleep." He snapped, pulling the blankets higher, as if he could block my whining.

"Hnnng... taking off my shirt would probably make me a lot hotter... ha ha ha..." I stared up at the ceiling, looking through all of the stars that both of us spent an afternoon painting. "Besides, I would probably get really sweaty without my shirt... and being sweaty is really gross... but I'm soooo hot..."

Suddenly, Bill flipped over, pinning my arms above my head and moving on top of me. The hair in front of his hair did nothing to stop the golden haze that glowed from his hidden eye, and I could feel his breath on my face as he looked down at me. He lowered his face slowly, hovering only a few inches above my exposed neck with his bare chest pressing on mine. I swallowed nervously, feeling a bead of sweat slip down my face.

"If you don't shut up and stop moving around, I'll give you a _real_ reason to feel hot."

* * *

 _If I have time I might make this into a lemon_

 _also sorry for the poor quality, I had to change the whole story from second to first person, and I got too lazy to rewrite the whole thing_

 _depends on if you guys want one_

 _oh well_

 _thanks for reading anyways_


End file.
